One Shot Playlist
by rjr1396
Summary: One shots based on songs. Suggestions are welcome.
1. She's Kinda Hot (White Rose)

_My girlfriend's bitching 'cause I always sleep in_  
 _She's always screaming when she's calling her friend_  
 _She's kinda hot though..._

"Ruby Rose! If you don't wake up this instant, I will use Myrtenaster to burn down your bed!" The heiress screamed trying to get the crimson scythe wielder to get ready for class, but to no avail.

"Five more minutes..." Ruby mumbled. Weiss grunted as she stomped her foot.

"You insufferable dolt! We're going to be late." she screeched.

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up." the younger girl groaned as she started rolling out of bed and landed on her face. "Ow..." Weiss helped Ruby up and started checking for any signs of injury.

"Are you alright?" she asked with a softer tone than before.

"I landed on my face." Ruby deadpanned. "But I know what would make me feel better."

"What?"

"Kiss it better?" she pouted, knowing that Weiss wouldn't be able to resist. The heiress rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Dolt." she whispered before softly kissing her girlfriend.

"But I'm your dolt." Ruby smiled.

"Yes, my dolt." she leaned in for another kiss. "Now get ready!" she clapped as she got up and helped the leader up. Ruby quickly entered the bathroom, changed and stepped out adjusting her hood onto her uniform. Yang, having seen the ordeal with Blake, casually leaned against the wall and spoke the one question going through hers and the faunus' mind.

"I don't get it, sis, she's mean to you one second, nice for less, then back to being Weiss-cold, so what do you see in the Ice Queen?" Yang asked as Blake slightly nodded.

"Hey!" Weiss snapped, but turned to her girlfriend slightly curious as to what she was going to say. Ruby pondered since she felt like it was a trick question. If she said the wrong thing, Weiss would have her head.

"Hmm... Sure Weiss can be a little difficult and cold, but she's nice in her own way, as well as kind, I know that she cares about me, she has an amazing voice and even better smile. What isn't there to love about her?" Weiss walked over to the younger girl and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're so sweet, Ruby." she gave her a small smile.

"Man, you must really have her whipped, Weiss!" Yang commented.

"Plus..." Ruby started. Three heads turned to their leader. "She's kinda hot too." she smirked as Weiss blushed as red as Ruby's cape.

"K- kinda?!" she chirped.

"Just an itty bitty little bit hot." she said. "Though I think beautiful would be a better word to describe you." the couple smiled as they shared another kiss.


	2. Out of My League (Arkos)

_From time to time I pinch myself_  
 _Because I think my girl mistakes me for somebody else_  
 _And every time she takes my hand_  
 _All the wonders that remain become a simple fact_

 _You were out of my league_  
 _All the things I believe_  
 _You were just the right kind_  
 _Yeah, you are more than just a dream_

Jaune could admit that he was pretty dense, but he was not completely clueless. He was just a bit... slow when it came to certain things.

He could admit that it took him forever to realize that Weiss would never be his, since she would always reject him no matter the attempt.

He could admit that it took him a while to realize that he had feelings for his partner.

He could admit that he would pretend to suffer a little if it meant Pyrrha would do whatever she could just to cheer him up.

He could admit that it took him way too long to realize that the champion felt the same way about him, so why hadn't he done anything about it?

It was quite simple: He didn't think he was good enough for her.

Sure, when they first met, Jaune had absolutely no idea who Pyrrha was, but he soon realized how popular the redhead really was. Sometimes he wondered if he should treat her to the standards that she was, supposedly, accustomed to, though she assured him that his ignorance was quite refreshing. She confided in him that she sometimes wished that people would see her as just Pyrrha as opposed to Pyrrha Nikos, the Mistral Champion.

He had often thought about just going through with his feelings and asking her out, just like Ren and Nora had suggested, but he was always worried about how others would perceive it. She wouldn't care so much about it since it would make her happy, but what would the world think about the famous Pyrrha Nikos with some random silly, dorky guy who immediately got the nickname "Vomit Boy" on the first day?

"Who cares about what the press think? Just do what you think is right." Ruby had told him.

"Yea, Jaune, man up!" Yang smirked as she slapped his back, which led up to this moment.

Jaune was looking at the view from the roof of the building, which was even better at night. Over their time here at Beacon, this became their special place, whether it was to train or to talk or just to hang out. It was his favorite place in the world. Especially when the redhead was here with him.

"Hey Jaune, I got your message, is everything all right?" Pyrrha asked once she stood next to him. He smiled.

"Yea, everything's fine. I just wanted to ask you something." He calmly stated as he tried calming his nerves.

"What do you want to ask me?" she smiled at him. The glow of the school below caused her emerald eyes to shine brighter. It was then Jaune decided that that was his new favorite color now.

"Do you have any plans this Saturday? I heard that this new movie came out, Ten Little Roosters, and that it was pretty good. Funny, but good. So maybe, you'd like to go see it with me? And then dinner after?" he asked timidly. She smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"I'd love to."

"Awesome! It's a date!" he cheered. He grabbed her hand as they started talking about their day, not once did either let go.

'To heck with what society thinks! I'm gonna date Pyrrha Nikos whether they like it or not.' Jaune mentally cheered.

'Finally.' Pyrrha thought to herself as she kissed him good night.


End file.
